


Calling

by fishstickcode (bodytoflame)



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/fishstickcode
Summary: moved from ffn, original description: Drabbley-ish thingy. Fabina.
Relationships: Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Kudos: 2





	Calling

The girl sighed, tears running down her face as her phone rung.

"Hello?" her voice cracked.

"Nina!"

"Y... Yeah."

"What happened? Are you okay?" The boy on the other line sighed.

"No," she whispered, "I miss everyone. I miss you."

"I miss you so much, Nina."

"Me too," Nina sighed, calming down.

"And Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

 _Click_.


End file.
